Tonneau covers for truck beds provide secure storage for items in the truck bed. Conventionally, tonneau covers are rigid and may lift up from the top walls of a truck bed from one end to allow access to the truck bed. For placement of large items in a truck bed, a tonneau cover must be removed from the truck as it is not safe for trucks to be driven with a tonneau cover in a lifted-up state.